(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-purpose surfing balancer, and more particularly, to one that allows its user to practice balancing and thus to work out in the excitement of surfing by standing on a step-on board fixed to a rubber body below.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many types of fitness equipment are available in the market as more and more people are eager to work out for staying fit. As far as a balancer is concerned, a balancing board (A) as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is generally available in the market. The balancing board is comprised of having a set of rollers (A2) fixed to the bottom of a board (A1) in the center for a user to stand on the board (A1) to practice balancing while amusing him/herself. However, potential risk to get hurt exists while the user is trying to step on or off the board (A1) as the rollers may slide.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, another prior art disclosed in ROC Patent Gazette No. 435242 teaches that a balance training equipment is comprised of a handlebar pole (A2′) fixed to the front end of a base (A1′). A balancing unit (A3′) comprised of a coil (A32′) sandwiched between a top plate (A 31′) and a bottom plate (A 33′) is connected t the base (A1′) A bearing (A34′) is each provided at an axle block at where the base plate (A33′) and the base (A1′) rest upon. The top plate (A31′) allows the user to stand upon it and swing to both extremes for balance training. However, the prior art involves complicate assembly and higher production cost to fail its economic benefits. Besides, it serves only for balancing purpose and is prevented from adjustment of the resilience as required by the individual user.